


Sanglots

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Beating, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sobbing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Makalaurë vient d'être battu par Nerdanel.





	Sanglots

Makalaurë sanglotait, désespéré, recroquevillé dans le jardin, entre les racines d’un arbre. Il était en haillons et avait le corps meurtri et couvert d’hématomes. Il pouvait à peine respirer, sous le choc.  
Sa propre mère avait déchiré sa tunique avant de le rouer de coups avec son fouet. Il n’en pouvait plus. Où était son atto ? Où étaient ses frères ?  
Il leva tristement les yeux en sentant de petites mains caresser ses cheveux et attira Ambarussa et Ambarto dans ses bras.


End file.
